Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of medical technology and relates to methods and devices of fixing two or more tissue parts to each other or for affixing at least one tissue part to an implanted device.
Description of Related Art
In surgery, it is often necessary to affix two tissue parts to each other or to affix an implanted device—such as a so-called mesh—to a tissue part. While a lot of methods for affixing two bone parts to each other have become known, these rely on the anchoring capacity of the hard tissue in which fasteners may be anchored safely of being removed by pulling forces. It is, however, often a challenge to affix two tissue parts to each other which are not bone tissue but for example cartilage or soft tissue. The same challenge exists if an implanted device is to be affixed to cartilage or soft tissue.